Searching For You
by yukikosnow
Summary: "I have been searching for so long, and now we finally meet agian" Friendships Ending. New Lifes Starting. Always Waiting. characters sora/kairi/ven/aqua extra Yuki
1. Wake up

It was dark. So I kept my eyes shut and held my knees to my chin.

There was no sound. I couldn't even hear my own breathing.

_Yuki… wake up_

I hear my name, but it wasn't my name.

_Yukiiiiii_

I don't want to. It's so dark, I don't want to open my eyes.

_Yuki, yuki, come one._

Im afraid though…

**Open your eyes.**

This was a different voice… My voice?

**The lights waiting for you.**

I opened my eyes. It was dark, but I saw a small light.

_Yuki come on sleepy head!_

I want to go into the light….

_WAKE UP!_

I move towards it, reaching my hand out trying to grab it.

The darkness is fading….


	2. Strange

"Yuki hurry up, were going to be late!" Kairi said throwing clothes at me.

"Okay! Okay! Give me a second!" I get out of bed pushing Kairi out of my room and getting dressed.

I look in the mirror; my aqua colored hair passed my shoulders and layered all the way up.

I feel like I'm someone else.

That voice… Whose was it?

I step out with Kairi as we walk to town.

Kairi is acting different like she's waiting for someone..

But I don't ask, I feel it's not my place.

She stops and looks towards the ocean.

I hear her say so faintly

"Sora."


	3. Light

The light was growing stronger.

He's coming back…


	4. Sora

"He'll be back soon."

"Who?"

"Sora."


	5. Shooting Stars

I looked out my window at the sunset on the shore and saw shooting stars.

Two.

They crashed in the water when I realized they weren't shooting stars, they were people.

Kairi was waiting for them on the shore line with three other people.

I watched as they laughed and hugged.

As they were reunited.

The brunette boy… He reminded me of someone.

Someone I once knew.


	6. A Blonde Boy

"One day I'm going to be a great key blade master like you two!" A blonde boy said smiling.

I know him.

Yet I don't.


	7. Silence

Kairi doesn't really come around much, I don't mind.

I'm use to the silence.


	8. End Me

"I'm asking as a friend… End me." It's the blond boy again.

"Ven what are you saying?" A Brunette, tall, Terra.

But Ven just shakes his head.

We look out in the distance as a man approaches.


	9. Meet You

"Hi! I'm Sora!" he puts his hands behind his head and smiles.

"Yuki," I say smiling back at him.

"And that's Riku, come on Riku say hi!" He points to a silver haired boy who comes up to me.

"Hi," I say the look in his eyes. There like Terra's.

"Come on guys!" Kairi yells from the papaya tree.

"Race you?" Sora says to Riku.

"You're on."

They run to Kairi racing to beat the other, smiling and laughing.


	10. Fade

The lights starting to fade.

_We're running out of time._

I look at my hands. I can see through them.


	11. Not Me

I'm not Yuki.

Yuki is not me.

Aqua.


	12. Goodbye

I walk to the papaya tree.

The sun was setting turning the world around it into shades of orange and pink.

Sora was there.

I walk up to him leaning against the tree.

"This is so strange," I look up at him surprised. "I feel like I know you… But I don't."

I walk away from the tree, in front of him.

"I've been having these dreams-no-memories. Before I was born.. And there's this boy.. You look so much like him it's almost impossible…" I stare out into the ocean. "Sora, I'm glad to of met you."

_Yuki, thank you._

I stop. That voice.

_If you don't mind._

I look towards the sea where the ocean meets the sky.

"I don't."


	13. Aqua

Sora looks at Yuki who is no longer Yuki anymore.

He's seen a lot of things, but he is always surprised.

"Sora, I'm Aqua."

The shoulder length blue haired girl smiles up at him.

She's dressed in armor like she is going to a battle. It looked so old, as if it were from years ago.

He knows her.

"We've met before…?" he says.

"Yes… Long ago.." He laughs to herself, remembering. "I know you would grow to be strong. To have your heart filled with the light." Then she stops smiling and looks down.

"Sora… Someone very important… He's inside you…"

"Inside… Me?"

"Long ago, he lost his way to his heart… But you… The light inside your heart let him in… You saved him."

"I saved him…"

"His name is Ven. You and him share a heart."

"Ven and I… We share a heart..." Sora looks down at his chest gently putting his hands over his heart.

"Sora… All I would like is to see him once more. I've been searching for so long…"

Sora was confused, but there was something inside him that made him understand. He closed his eyes.


	14. Reunited

Ven stood in front of Aqua.

"Ven," she put her arms around him holding him tight.

"Aqua." Ven hugged her back tight.

"It's been so long…" He says burying his face into her shoulder.

"Yes... I know"

They pulled away from each other.

Aqua reached into to her pocket and pull out the papaya hand made good luck charm she made long ago when they were all together. Ven did the same.

"I told you that we would all be together, no matter what."

"Yeah…Because we're… friends." Ven looked up and smiled at her.


	15. Leaving

There was a flash of light all of a sudden. Forming an entrance, Aqua looked at it and back at Ven, her smile gone.

"Ven… I have to leave now."

"WHY!" Ven looked down shaking his head.

Aqua put her hand on his shoulder, making him look up at her.

"We'll me again, all of us, even Terra. I promise."

Ven looked back up at Aqua, she smiled gently at him.

"I know we will."

With that Aqua turned, walking through the light only to stop and look back to smile.

You could see a single tear roll down her face.

And with that,

She was gone.


	16. I'll Wait

Ven stared out at where the light had faded.

"Sora," He turned around to look at the brunette boy, "Thank you… For everything."

Sora smiled at Ven.

"No problem," his careless smile, as he put his hands behind his head.

Ven smiled back at him, and then faded.

Back into Sora's heart.

Where he would wait, wait until the day came.

The day Aqua, Terra, and him would be together again.

He'll wait.


End file.
